


The break up.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, ex's, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: This is set a day before Season 7 Episode 12 Infected.





	The break up.

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable really.

Casey rings Olivia's doorbell.

'Why didn't you use your key?'

Casey stares back at her.

Olivia tries to kiss her but Casey stops her with a hand up. She opens the door wider and Casey steps in.

'Long day?'

Olivia closes the door turning back to face Casey.

'We need to talk,'

Liv looks back at her with a wrinkle in her forehead.

'Are you breaking up with me?'

'Can we sit?'

'Just tell me, Casey...I thought we were good,'

'So did I...but...,'

'What?'

Casey exhales a breath.

'I can't do this anymore,'

'What...why, I don't understand,'

Casey tries to walk past her heading for the door. Liv grabs her arm.

'I want an explanation...If you're not happy you need to talk to me first before you jump to the break-up...do you just not love me anymore,'

Casey shakes her head.

'You know I do,'

'Then what?'

Casey exhales a breath.

'Alex Cabot,'

'What about her,'

'You said her name,'

'Alex,'

Casey nods her head in reply.

'When?'

Casey looks back at her one eyebrow raised. 

'I can't have,'

'You did trust me,'

Olivia looks at her with a wrinkle in her forehead.

'It was an honest mistake,'

'Maybe the first time,'

'How many times di...don't answer that,'

Casey's mouth curls up into a smile.

'So that's not a reason to break up,'

She takes Casey's hand.

'We can work it out,'

Casey releases her hand from Liv's gasps taking a step back.

'I'd believe you...if only I didn't know that you were still in love with her,'

She opens her mouth to speak.

'Tell me I'm wrong,'

Olivia stares back at her.

'I'm...,'

Casey puts a hand up to cut off the rest of her sentence.

'Don't apologize for something you can't control,'

Liv looks back at her with water in her eyes. 

'I don't want to break up,'

'I know,'

Casey wipes Liv's tears with the back of her hand.

'But I can't date someone who has feelings for someone else, I deserve better...so do you,'

Casey pulls Olivia into a hug, pulling away seconds later.

'I love you,'

Tears drop from Casey's eyes.

She reaches into her coat handing Liv a key.

'Keep it,'

Casey shakes her head.

'I gave it to you as a friend,'

Casey takes Liv's hand pacing the key in her palm putting a hand on top of her closed hand.

'I can't keep it,'

Casey opens the door closing it behind her.

As soon as the door closes Olivia drops to the floor with tears holding the key close to her chest.


End file.
